Amusing Sirius
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: WARNING: SLASH RLSB! One shot. Set on 13th February. You know what Sirius can be like, easily bored, so what do the Marauders do to keep him happy and content? Valentine's Day prank, Hide and Seek, anything goes : RL x SB eventually.


**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic! YAY! :)**

**Contains Slash.. RLSB.. Don't read if you're against that pairing. One shot. It's set on 13th February, so it's near Valentine's Day.**

**Enjoy!**

"Remus, I'm bored..." Sirius whined into the tired werewolf's ear. Remus placed the book he was reading down after folding the corner of the page he was currently on. He sighed, looking up at the black-haired boy who was sat on the four-poster in front of him.

"What would you like to do, Sirius?" he asked wearily. He knew that whatever Sirius wanted to do would most likely get them into serious trouble but he went along with it anyway, because he wanted Sirius off his back so he could delve into his book once more.

"Let's go prank Snape," Sirius suggested with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Remus smiled slightly. This was his chance to get Sirius away, even if he did enjoy his company more than books, the werewolf would never admit this to anyone other than himself. "That's more like James' thing to do, why don't you go ask him?"

"But I want to do it with you." Sirius pouted his lips and put on his best puppy-dog eyes. Remus couldn't resist and immediately agreed to whatever torture he was sure to endure.

"Let's gather the troops!" the black-haired boy shouted as he jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. He entered the common room where James and Peter were playing Wizard's Chess, and waited eagerly for it to finish.

It finished after ten more minutes, and Remus had come down from the dormitory and was now awaiting Sirius' instructions. As Sirius was explaining Remus looked from his feet, which were clad in black shoes which had been polished recently, to his beautiful face, and Remus' amber eyes were currently resting their gaze on Sirius' soft, kissable lips. Remus would do anything to kiss those beautiful lips.

"Well, Remus? Any ideas in that pretty head of yours?" Sirius' voice brought Remus out of his reverie.

"Uh... No, sorry guys."

"It doesn't matter, Moony," Sirius said with a smile, like he knew something secretive. "What were you daydreaming about, anyway?"

Remus' face slowly turned red as he blushed. He didn't want to reveal that he was thinking about his best friend in a way that would definitely put him off.

"Oh, you know me, I was just thinking about chocolate," he lied.

"Well, okay then. James, plotting Snape's downfall, you in?"

- - -

The Marauders footsteps echoed against the stone floor of the dungeons, as they went down to the Slytherin common room. The four bodies stopped at a corner and the one at the front, James, peered round it carefully. There was no one there so they continued on their quest. They soon reached their destination and placed the two bottles down on the floor and quickly tiptoed away before they were caught by any wandering Slytherins. The two bottles looked very similar and were unwrapped, on one it said 'Shampoo' and on the other 'Conditioner'. There was a note that was written in Remus' best impression of Lily Evans' handwriting. It said:

Dear Severus,

Happy Valentine's Day.

Enjoy the present.

If you don't understand what it is, I advise you read the instructions on the backs of the bottles, Love,

Your Secret Admirer X

After the Marauders had disappeared an unsuspecting Slytherin exited from the common room and nearly kicked the two bottles. He bent down and read the note first before entering the common room again. A few minutes passed and the Slytherin had returned with someone following him. The new boy had shoulder length black hair which was covered in grease. He had a hooked nose and cold, black eyes which glimmered with shock, probably due to the fact that he wasn't used to gifts. He bent down onto one knee and examined the bottles carefully before scooping them up and carrying them into the common room.

Sirius and James had been waiting around the corner and after they heard a door close they ran forward and searched for the two bottles, which had been taken. Sirius' eye's shone with glee and they both hurried towards the seventh floor, where they told Moony and Wormtail that their well thought out plan had succeeded without any interruptions.

- - -

The four boys celebrated that night, firstly, because Lily had finally accepted James' request to go on a date with her, and secondly, because they knew that Severus Snape couldn't resist anything that mentioned the two words: Lily Evans, and so they knew that he would use the so called 'Shampoo' and 'Conditioner', and thus, they would have the most hilarious moment of their lives tomorrow.

In order to celebrate better, Sirius sneaked off to Hogsmeade and bought some Firewhiskey back with him. Meanwhile Peter had escaped to the kitchens where he was collecting food.

Remus wasn't in the mood for celebrating so he'd gone up to the dormitory early and was currently in his bed, reading the book that he'd forgotten all about this morning.

The small Gryffindor party was soon over, partially because Professor McGonagall had rudely interrupted and ordered everyone to bed, because they were creating quite a lot of noise and partially because time soon passed and it was now in the early hours of the morning.

The three remaining Marauders stumbled upstairs, slightly drunk from the Firewhiskey they had consumed. They finally reached the top of the stairs in their drunken state, got changed and climbed into their warm beds. But before Sirius Black got into his bed, he looked down at the body of the last Marauder, who was breathing lightly. His tawny hair was more tousled then normal, and his lips were open slightly. The animagus bent his head downwards and pressed his lips against the werewolf's forehead and sighed before getting into bed and pulling his covers over his shirtless, toned body.

"Goodnight, Moony," he whispered to himself and then turned onto his stomach and got comfortable before falling to sleep.

- - -

The next morning Remus and Sirius made their way down to the Great Hall, and waited for the food to appear. Sirius' stomach rumbled audibly and he grinned.

"Hungry?" Remus asked, amused.

"For you, yes."

Remus froze and after a few seconds he beamed. "Well... I'm for desert," he teased.

Sirius' eyes looked down to the plates, and the food that was now upon them. He grabbed some bacon and wolfed it down. Without pausing to swallow he took another big bite. Remus merely sighed and picked up the book that he had carried with him to the table.

"You're reading, again?" Sirius muttered incredulously, breaking the awkward silence between the two friends.

"Yes."

"Why? What's so interesting about that book?"

Before Remus could answer the black-haired boy took the book from his scarred hands and turned it over, examining it. "All it is is a soppy love story," he said, handing the book back.

"It may be soppy to you, Sirius, but for me, it's more than that." Remus paused before he continued, "You've probably never experienced the feeling of being in love, if them flings you have with your fan girls are the only experiences you've had."

Sirius couldn't help reaching out a hand and pressing it against the werewolf's face. "I have been in love before, I am in love."

Remus blushed furiously and Sirius dropped his hand from his face and murmured, "Where is James Potter anyway?"

"Guess."

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

Sirius sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. The tension between the two had considerably heightened since their little talk about love. James soon entered the Great Hall with Lily and they both sat down opposite Remus and Sirius. James' eyes immediately looked from Sirius to Remus and he nodded, acknowledging them. Everyone could see that the two friends loved each other, except for the other half. James struggled to keep in a laugh when he noticed Severus Snape walk into the Great Hall with a blanket tied around his chin, covering his hair. The usually greasy-haired Slytherin made his way to the teacher's table and spoke urgently with Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house.

Slughorn slowly got up, dusted his deep green robes off and made his way to the Gryffindor table, and towards the three Marauders.

"Come with me, boys," he said, sighing loudly.

Remus, James and Sirius took one last bite of their breakfast and got up from the long table. James ducked down and whispered into Lily's ear and her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed a crimson red that matched her hair perfectly.

The five people made their way to Slughorn's office. They soon reached their destination and Slughorn turned on them.

"I'm shocked and appalled that you would do this to a fellow student, you three," he said, his face disheartened at having to tell off two of his favourite pupils.

Sirius grinned and quickly gave James a wink that Slughorn didn't see. He put on an innocent face and did his best puppy dog eyes. "What have we... Apparently done, Sir?"

Slughorn turned to Snape and told him to show them the evidence, and at first, Snape declined, but after many stern words from Slughorn, he took off the blanket and showed them his once black hair.

On top of Snape's head was baby pink hair. James' shoulder's shook with laughter and Remus had to bite his fist so he didn't laugh out loud at the atrocious job Snape did of dyeing his hair. It was mainly pink, but there were a few patches of the original black and he looked like an idiot.

Snape scowled and exited the room dramatically, slamming the door behind him. The three Marauders couldn't help but burst into laughter at this point and Sirius was rolling on the ground.

Slughorn sighed again. "I'm afraid I'll have to take some points from Gryffindor. Twenty points each." There was a brief pause, where the Marauders looked at each other, thinking that it was worth it. "Now please go."

- - -

The next day, Sirius was bored once more. "Remus..." he moaned. "I'm bored. Do something with me."

Remus' mind raced through the possibilities of what he could do with Sirius. Most of them included chocolate and a shirtless Sirius. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"No, Sirius."

"Please," Sirius begged. "I'll do anything."

Again, Remus thought of chocolate and Sirius, but this time strawberries were included.

"What do you want to do?"

Sirius grinned. "Can we play hide and seek? I love that game."

Remus thought that there were better ways to spend their time than playing hide and seek but he couldn't say no to Sirius, it was like Sirius controlled his every thought, and without knowing what he was doing and the consequences of his actions, he nodded.

Sirius squealed like a little girl and bounded off the bed. "I'll go get the others!"

Soon enough, all four of the Marauders were crowded onto Remus' four-poster and Sirius clapped his hands, explaining the rules like a small hyperactive child.

"So, how do we choose who's seeking?" Peter asked.

"Well... We've kind of already decided," James announced. "Remus."

Remus was about to protest but then decided that when they go hide, he could merely search for a few minutes, give up and go back to the common room, where he would start reading the latest magic spells book that he had got from the restricted section from the library.

"Fine," he muttered.

James and Peter fled the room quickly, trying to find the best spot in the castle that would be impossible to find. Sirius stopped behind for a few moments. "You have to count to one hundred, and I'll be taking the map so you can't cheat." He grinned.

"Moi? Like I would cheat, that'd be more like you or James."

"True, but still. We don't need to cheat, you and Peter always choose crappy places to hide."

"One, two, three..." Remus started counting and Sirius ran from the room.

- - -

Sirius ran through the silent halls of Hogwarts, searching for a suitable hiding place that Remus wouldn't think of looking in. He considered looking at the map to see where James and Peter had stowed themselves but he then decided that that would be wrong. He continued running and his luscious locks flowed behind as the wind blew through the draughty corridors. Sirius soon came across a misused broom cupboard and climbed in, thinking that it was the perfect place to hide and that Remus would never use that brilliant brain of his to look for him here.

Meanwhile, Remus was walking quietly through the corridors, opening every door he could and peering into the room, trying to find his friends. He knew who his primary target was, he knew who he wanted to find first, he wanted Sirius Black. And he would find him. He had soon looked into every cupboard and empty classroom in Hogwarts, but there was one last one.

Remus stalked up to it stealthily, like a predator stalking it's prey. He reached the cupboard, opened the door, and stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He could hear Sirius breathing heavily, and he pressed himself up against Sirius.

"Moony? Is that you?"

Remus placed his index finger against Sirius' lips, and cleared his throat. "I have something to say to you Padfoot. But I think that I'll be able to show you what I mean better with a demonstration."

He removed his finger from Sirius' lips and grabbed a handful of his robes instead. Remus pulled him closer urgently and pressed his lips against Padfoot's rough ones. He kissed him passionately and Sirius' lips moved with Remus'. Remus' hands made their way from Sirius' robes into his tangle of black hair where they caressed it gently. Sirius whimpered with pleasure and they both pulled back, taking a much need breath of air.

"I think I may need another demonstration, Moony," Sirius said with a cheeky wink as he pulled Remus to him again. "I still haven't learned my lesson," he whispered into the werewolf's ear, which caused Moony to shiver with delight.

"I'll give you as many demonstration's as you like," Remus replied.

"We'll be in here for a long time then."

Remus smiled. "I don't mind, so long as I'm with you."

- - -

Remus and Sirius had made their way back to Remus' four-poster, which was were the two lovers were now stood. Remus sat down and patted the space next to him, indicating that Sirius should sit next to him. Sirius obeyed and sat. He took the werewolf's hands and started stroking pattern's into the backs of them.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me, Sirius?" Remus asked, his amber eyes searching Sirius' burning grey ones.

"I knew you liked me-"

"How?" Remus interrupted immediately.

"Three days ago, couldn't keep your eyes off me, could you?" he replied arrogantly.

"Sometimes I could describe you as being as big-headed as Lily used to think James was. Except that this statement would be true. You are big-headed, James wasn't."

Sirius grinned. "I can't help it if I'm good-looking. I can't describe where I got my looks from though, my parents weren't exactly what you'd call the good-looking type."

"Back to the question at hand though, why, Sirius?"

"I don't know, exactly. I wasn't confident enough, I guess."

"You? Not confident? You practically ooze confidence."

"I know, I know, it's just... I didn't know how you'd react."

"Well... Looking at us now, I wish I'd told you earlier," Remus said earnestly.

"Me too."

Sirius leant in for a kiss, but this kiss was different from the one they shared in the broom cupboard. This kiss conveyed all the thoughts that they couldn't say out loud, all the feelings that they couldn't describe. This kiss was perfect.

**(A/N: I was going to end it there, but I added this little bit on the end)**

- - -

The portrait hole opened and a miserable looking James scrambled through, looking thoroughly frightened. As soon as he spotted Remus sat on the couch comfortably he walked over.

"Do you know what I just had to endure?" he said.

Remus smiled crookedly, but he didn't answer.

"I was faced with Madam Pince for the past five hours, while you two love birds have been making out on the couch, and no doubt on the bed as well," he said. "She made me stack all the shelves tidily, without magic." He put on a high voice, impersonating the fierce librarian. "You! James Potter! Stop making fortresses out of books! Books are not toys, they are for people with more intellectual brains than yours. Do something useful, boy, and tidy these books, with no magic!"

He shuffled out of the room and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"I think he'll despise books even more now, Moony."

"Damn!" Moony joked. "I was nearly getting him to read the Baby's ABC book. Stupid, Madam Pince, always ruining my plans." He shook his fist at mid-air, pretending it was Madam Pince.

"You could always come up with some more plans, including me," Sirius suggested with a wink.

Remus smiled. "That's for later." He looked around the room, searching for a certain blonde-haired, small boy. "Where's Peter anyway?"

Sirius looked around for Wormtail, too, but he was no where to be seen. "I'll check the map."

Before Sirius could even pull out the map from his pocket the portrait hole opened again and Peter fell into the common room, earning him some laughs from the younger students.

Peter waddled over to Remus and Sirius.

"You couldn't find me?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nope, your hiding place was just too good, Wormtail," Remus answered, pretending to be sad that he hadn't found the small boy. "Where were you anyway?"

"I don't know, it looked like some sort of toilet." He paused. "I remember walking along the seventh floor, looking for a hiding place, but I also needed the toilet. And then this room appeared, so I went inside. But I couldn't get back out again. I was scared, I thought I'd be stuck in their forever. But after five hours I found the exit. Lucky me, huh?"

He bounced off to the dormitory happily and Remus and Sirius laughed together at the idea of their smallest friend being stuck in the same toilet for five hours straight.

"At least we had something better to do," Sirius said.

"You know, I really do love you," Remus replied.

"I love you too, Moony."

**A/N: Finished, at last. Enjoy it? Review please. Thanks!**


End file.
